Captive
by Princess of Erotica
Summary: Prompt: "I may or may not have robbed a bank just now and please help me get away. I'll repay you in sexual favors and also cash." [AU] My submission for NaruHina Smut Month. [One-shot.]


NaruHina Smut Month is officially here! And it's **Day 3:** Good Cop  & Bad Criminal. I'm submitting a short, simple, humorous story for this day. It's more along the lines of Bad Criminal & Good Sex. I wholly support Sexually Liberated Hinata, so don't expect the diffident, sexually repressed Hinata here. Enjoy!

Prompt: "I may or may not have robbed a bank just now and please help me get away. I'll repay you in sexual favors and also cash." [AU]

 **Ages:** They're in their twenties.

 **Captive**

" _Mmm_ … _mmm_ … _oh N_ - _Naru_ … _to_ …"

Hinata moaned Naruto's name several times as she repeatedly bounced on his dick. She clutched his knees to balance herself as she rode him in a reverse-cowgirl position. Her heavy breasts giggled and her jet-black hair swayed in tune with the movements of their bodies.

"Yes! Naruto, _yes_!" She tossed her head back, arching her neck when he grabbed her breasts and roughly thrust upwards, slamming his hips against the soft curves of her ass. "This feels so good! So good!"

" _Ngh_. Shit, 'Nata." Naruto grunted her name, his voice husky with lust.

Listening to his raspy voice call out her name caused her inner muscles to clench around his length. She visibly shivered, digging her nails in the skin of his knees as she tried desperately to hold on to a sliver of her control. "N-Naru…to… please… I-I'm close…"

"Mmm, me too, 'Nata." Naruto's fingers slid from the heavy weight of her breasts down her hips to grip her ass. His fingers dug in the globular curves, lifting her body and slamming it down repeatedly to increase the pleasure they were feeling. "Dammit, you have some good pussy."

Hinata's face burned at his lewd compliment, and yet she found it oddly arousing. She shut her eyes and bounced harder, faster at blinding speeds, wanting to feel her new lover erupt inside of her. The bed shook and the stacks of brand new bills of ryo that surround them fell unceremoniously to the floor.

Her body folded over and she balanced herself on her arms. Her back arched as she raised her bum in the air, presenting Naruto with a few view of what she had to offer. And he wickedly grinned while shifting behind her, prepping to fuck her in the doggy-style position.

"So you want it like this, 'Nata?"

Heavy pants escaped her lips as she tried to catch her breath. Hinata's mouth was dry from her endless screams and groans and she knew if she tried to speak her voice would crack. Instead she nodded and immediately she felt Naruto yank the strands of her jet-black hair, pulling hard.

" **Ahhhh**!" Hinata hoarsely cried out from the pain of having her hair pulled and the pleasurable thrusts as Naruto fucked her from behind. She's never been sexed like this and she _loved_ it. Past lovers always treated her like glass, making sure to carefully enter her slow and languidly move their bodies with her. They would whisper sweet nothings in her ear as they made love to her. And for a time Hinata believed that was the only way for two people to be intimate.

But not Naruto. No he was vehement with his fucking and the crude things he said to her while relentlessly pumping himself inside of her was surprisingly exciting. Hinata never knew she could get off from this type of sex, but she did and it was wonderful, incredible. It was a new and thrilling sensation to have a lover to _not_ treat her like a porcelain doll and she wanted more. She wanted to feel more of him and his wicked way of sexing her and she voiced her desires to her lover.

"More. Please, Naruto. I-I want more. Give it to me." She looked over her shoulder, her lilac eyes glassy, hazy with concentrated lust and nibbled her bottom lip.

The way her cheeks were flushed with heated desire, her lids lowered over her eyes giving her a come-hither stare, the way her dark bangs hovered just over her brows made Naruto's dick painfully twitch. Hinata was so sexy, so got-damned alluring that it _hurt_. When her honeyed voice requested he give her more, he only too happy to oblige.

Without warning, Naruto withdrew himself from inside her, only to violently sheath himself back in. He relished in Hinata's cries of passion and reveled in the feel of her bouncing back on his dick. The cheeks of her ass smashed into his hips and his sac slapped against her rear as Naruto drove himself deeper inside.

Feeling her drenched walls pulling him in, sucking him was sending him over the edge. He was on the verge of climaxing, but he wanted to make sure she came as well.

Reaching around her hip, Naruto's hand slid in the apex of her thighs and pushed back the skin that hid her jewel of desire. He rotated his finger rapidly around her clit and grinned when Hinata's body quaked from the orgasm that overwhelmed her.

Although her nectar pooled from within her and coated his dick, and her upper body collapsed on her bed, he wouldn't relent on his powerful thrusts. Naruto kept going, loving the way her honey splashed against the blond hairs that surrounded him. His strokes were dominant, ceaseless and ferocious. He couldn't get enough of the sexy brunette and he wanted this moment to last.

But he came much too soon.

His body jerked forward sporadically and he pulled at Hinata's hair forcefully for leverage. Naruto exploded inside her, his hot seed warming her belly and together they contently sighed as he emptied the last remnants of his jizz along the drenched walls of her orifice.

 _Earlier that afternoon_ …

Hinata finished taking out the trash and entered her apartment. She slipped out of her sandals and was about to close the door when a hand reached out to the door, keeping her from shutting it. She looked behind her and became startled when she saw a tall man wearing an orange ski mask, orange hoodie and green khaki shorts and black sandals. He carried two black duffle bags on each shoulder and immediately began babbling when he saw her frightened countenance.

" _Please_ , _please_ , _please_ let me in," he cried out to her. Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks redden as she became fearful. "I promise I won't hurt you! I-I just need a place to hide for a little bit!"

Frozen in her spot in the doorway with panic, Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, balled her fists and prepared to scream for help. Her voice was muffled when his large, warm palm covered her lips, keeping her from drawing attention from her neighbors.

" _Shh_ … don't scream. I said I'm not gonna hurt you. I just— _oh shit_!"

The loud sounds of police sirens echoed in the air and in a frightened rush, the stranger pushed Hinata into her home and slammed the door shut with his foot. He kept his hand over her mouth until the sirens faded in the distance. Only when he was sure the police weren't after him anymore did he release his hand from her face.

" _Whew_! I thought I was a goner, y'know?"

Hinata didn't know what to do. Her heart raced dangerously fast in her chest and her body heated with fear, yet her skin felt cold and pasty. The hairs on her arms stood at attention and gooseflesh prickled her skin. She knew she was going to die, of that she was certain. This strange man was planning to kill her. She had two options: stand in front of him and cry or try to fight for her life. But she didn't want to take her eyes off him to look for a nearby object to defend herself with.

While not as proficient in martial arts as members of her family, she knew the basics when it came to self-defense. Positioning her body in a defensive stance, Hinata raised her fists and rushed towards the intruder.

Naruto was too focused on the disappearing sounds of the police sirens to dodge the punch that landed on his jaw. His body landed hard on the carpeted floor and he clutched his face, rolling around on the floor in hopes to make the pain go away. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

When he landed on the floor, Hinata saw another opportunity to hit him. She lifted her foot to kick him, but the stranger reached forward and grabbed it just in time.

Naruto lifted her foot high above his head and was thankful the ski mask prevented her from seeing the bright red blush that warmed his face. At this angle he could clearly see her panties underneath her long skirt and the curve of her mound stretching the cotton at the center. He gulped hard and whispered, "Flowers."

However Hinata heard her intruder loud and clear and her cute, round face scrunched into a deep frown. Yanking her foot from his grasp, she outstretched it again and kicked him in the chest, temporarily knocking the air from his lungs. "You… You _pervert_!" Turning away from him she searched frantically in her studio apartment for her cell phone. "I'm calling the police!"

Hearing those words knocked him out of his daze. Naruto slipped the duffle bags from his shoulders and quickly stood, racing towards Hinata. "No! Don't do that! _Please_!" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him, circling his arms around her body. "You gotta believe me! I _swear_ I'm not gonna hurt you! I just—" He ceased his prattling when he noticed the terrified look in her eyes. His throat clenched and it felt like his stomach dropped to his knees. She was truly afraid of him and he understood.

Here he was a total stranger who entered her home looking for a safe getaway while wearing his gear and yelling at her. Naruto's heart ached as the woman visibly trembled in his arms, obviously anxious about what he was going to do to her.

Rethinking his approach, Naruto kept one arm circled around her waist to keep her still. He pulled the hood of his hoodie down from his head and slid the ski mask from his face, dropping it to the floor. Speaking to her in a soft tone, he told her, "You see this handsome face?" he pointed to his nose. "Trust me, I'm not gonna do anything to you. I just… I just needed a place to rest. That's all."

Hinata stretched her neck to fully look at the man who invaded her home. And what she saw made her heart stop, and it wasn't from fear or anxiety. It was from the instant, magnetic attraction that engulfed her.

"Wha…" no coherent words formed on her lips. Her lips continuously moved but she found it difficult to speak. Whoever this man was, to call himself handsome was an understatement. His boyishly good looks literally took her breath away. From his intense blue eyes, the interesting whisker marks on his cheeks to the bright grin that stretched his face. He was truly the most attractive man she ever saw. And… wait! No!

Hinata shook her head rapidly and stepped out of his arm. She lifted a curious, dark brow at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't call the cops." He clasped his hands together and repeatedly blinked at her, looking at her with sparkly-eyes. When she didn't answer, he pleaded, stressing, " _Please_ …"

Huffing as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, Hinata assured him, "I won't call the cops. But you're hiding out in my home and it's obvious you're running from the police. Who are you and what did you do?"

"Oh, heh, heh." Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled. He shrugged and looked behind him at the lavender sofa, suddenly wanting to sit down and rest his aching muscles after running from the police for several minutes. Jerking his thumb behind him he asked her, "Mind if I sit down. My legs hurt like hell."

Without saying anything, Hinata extended her arm towards the sofa. Naruto took it as a sign to sit, and so he did. Everything transpired after that happened in a whirlwind blur… and it was weird.

Naruto Uzumaki (she now knew his name) was 23-years-old and attended school at a local community college, majoring in Business Management. (He wants to run his own empire one day.) He grew up an orphan, has an unhealthy obsession with ramen, the color orange and enjoys gardening and telling lame jokes.

Hinata sat next to him and introduced herself. Again, a weird decision given her current situation, but oddly she felt comfortable with Naruto. She inventoried his attire and crinkled her brows in confusion. Her eyes shifted from the duffle bags and orange ski mask on the floor to his bright orange zip hoodie, white t-shirt underneath, green khaki shorts and black sandals.

Before she could control herself, Hinata asked, "What did you do? Rob a bank?" _What kind of bank robber wears_ … _orange_? _And sandals_? She surmised mentally.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled heartily, giving her playful wink.

Hinata's cheeks warmed as they flushed scarlet.

"Well…" his eyes brightened and his grin widened when he told her, "I did not _not_ rob a bank, y'know?"

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense," she admitted with a simple nod. Folding her hands in her lap, she gently smiled at him before realization dawned on her. " _Hey_!" She playfully slapped his arm, smiling when she heard his husky laughter.

Naruto outright guffawed energetically, squeezing his eyes closed and clutching his belly as Hinata finally caught on to his joke. Composing himself, he bravely reached forward and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before tapping her nose. "You're really cute, Hinata."

Hinata's face darkened and she turned away from him. Toying with the fabric of her ankle-length skirt, she lowered her head and whispered, "Thank you, Naruto."

Could her situation get any more peculiar?

Here she sat in her studio apartment with an obvious criminal relishing his company and blushing at his compliment. The light stirring in her belly alerted her that she too, was attracted to him. And logically speaking, she wasn't supposed to be. But slowly facing Naruto again and taking in the sight of his boyish, handsome face and sunny grin, Hinata couldn't stop the rhythmic pitter-patters of her heart nor the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Clearing her throat to speak, she said, "I—" and was immediately interrupted when the loud rumblings of her empty stomach reverberated in the room.

Softly giggling at her embarrassed face, Naruto said, "I see someone's hungry. Why don't we order some takeout?"

"Okay," Hinata nodded in agreement.

Naruto gave Hinata a crisp, brand new 100 ryo bill to pay for their order. Hinata did everything in her power to keep from laughing as she answered the door to pay for their meal.

Before approaching her door, she told Naruto her sofa folds out into a sofa bed. And right before she opened the door to exchange the money for food with the deliveryman, Naruto hid under her sofa bed. Hinata swallowed her giggles and paid for their food. She noticed the deliveryman looked down at the 100 ryo bill and back at her. He tried to peek inside her apartment past the threshold, but before he could Hinata told him to keep the change.

Watching the deliveryman's face brighten at his huge tip, he bowed repeatedly at her, thanking her before taking his leave.

Once the door was closed and secured with the lock, Hinata told Naruto, "You can come up now. He's gone."

And that's how they spend their afternoon and late into the evening, eating takeout, cuddling together on the sofa bed as they watched television and playing cards. It was Naruto's idea they gamble for the cash that's in one of the two duffle bags. Feeling playful and indulgent, Hinata agreed to the game.

Naruto grabbed one of the bags while Hinata searched for a deck of cards. After finding their items they sat on the sofa bed again and Naruto unzipped and turned the duffle bag upside down. Hinata's lilac eyes watched with pure fascination as many stacks of bills landed on her bed in a haphazard pile. Her heart raced as she mentally tried to count how much money he unloaded on her bed and before she could guess, Naruto's voice rang in her ears.

"You ready, 'Nata?"

Looking at him as she swiped some of the bills from between them to create a space to play cards, Hinata shuffled the deck and parroted, "'Nata?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her as he cut the deck, sliding it back to her as she passed out the cards. "That's my new nickname for you."

"Hmm… really? First round we play for my new nickname," she told him with a humorous smirk as she held up her cards. "If I lose, you can call me 'Nata."

"And if you win?" He asked as he too, picked up his cards.

Peering at Naruto over her cards, she answered, "I get a stack of money."

"Deal." Naruto agreed to her terms.

Not only did Naruto win the first round of their card game, but every game afterwards he reined champion. Hinata couldn't tell if Naruto was cheating or if he had a natural talent for gambling. Not winning even one of their games made her fluster with annoyance. She collected the cards and stood to place them atop her television stand.

"I don't want to play anymore," she told him after sitting down again and folding her arms over her chest.

"Aw… you're upset with me, 'Nata?" Naruto joked as he gathered her in his arms and laid her next to him on the sofa bed. He nuzzled her neck, nibbling and gently kissing her skin, the scattered bills of ryo on the bed forgotten.

Hinata shifted her body underneath his to allow him to settle comfortably in between her thighs. She circled her arms around his neck and sighed. Her eyes hazed with unbridled lust and a soft smile stretched her lips. "Yes, Naruto. I'm very upset with you."

"Well, let me make it up to you, 'Nata."

And before Hinata knew it, they were making out on her sofa bed amidst the stacks of money that surrounded them.

 _Late into the night after the awesome bout of sex_ …

Naruto rested his back against the bathtub while Hinata straddled his thighs. They laughed together as they gathered bubbles from the bathwater in their palms and decorated each other with the suds. Naruto molded a sudsy crown atop Hinata's hair while she painted a mustache and beard on his face with the soapy froth.

"Today was awesome, 'Nata."

Hinata grinned at him and agreed, "Yes. I had a lot of fun, Naruto." Once completed with her masterpiece of painting a new face on Naruto, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her naked chest against his. A sense of serenity engulfed her as she closed her eyes and Hinata found it comforting that it just felt _right_ to be together with Naruto like this.

Naruto finished molding bubbles atop Hinata's hair and circled his arms around her back. His fingers threaded through her damp hair as he reflected on today's events.

They met under the oddest of circumstances and somehow formed a bond. Even though they just met Naruto felt he's known Hinata forever. After spending one day together, she somehow found a place in his heart and he didn't want to let go. He hoped Hinata felt the same way because when he latched on to something, it was his—forever.

Forever.

Forever…

 _Forever_ …

 _Oh_ , _shit_! Naruto immediately became alarmed and he clutched Hinata's shoulders, pushing her away from him.

"Wha… Wha…" Hinata's mind was dazed as she blinked her eyes open to confusingly look at Naruto. "What's… What's wrong, Naruto?"

"'Nata… we—we didn't use a c-con… a _condom_! What if you're pregnant? Oh, shit!" Naruto was hysterical as the horrid thought of being a father before he was ready. While it was true he wanted Hinata, he wasn't ready for a baby. He was still in school and wanted to have fun and enjoy life. Not to mention—

"Naruto," Hinata giggled as she pinched his nose to get his attention. "It's alright. I'm on the pill."

He visibly beamed at her when she told him she was on birth control. "Really? Thank goodness." Instantly his muscles relaxed and he pulled her flush against his chest again. "I was scared, 'Nata."

" _Mmm_ …" Hinata sighed and traced lazy circles on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder again. "You were so… so _rough_ with me earlier. And now you're so gentle. Naruto… you're an interesting person," she grinned against his neck before saying, "y'know?"

"Heh," Naruto chuckled as he pushed back her bangs to kiss her forehead. "You like it rough, right?"

Hinata's cheeks burned as she buried her face in his neck. She refused to answer, but her hips seemingly involuntarily grinded against his, silently giving him her response.

The bathwater sloshed around them when Naruto's hands gripped her hips, lifting her above his hardness. "I'm gonna give it to you like that again. That okay?"

Hinata nibbled her lower lip and clutched his shoulders to balance herself. She nodded before lowering her body down, joining his.

I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
